


are you kitten me

by YsaX64



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YsaX64/pseuds/YsaX64
Summary: “You have managed to subvert my expectations many times during all those years, my lady, but this,” he mumbled, his breath hot on the back of her neck. “This has to be a new high.”
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 41
Collections: Edelbert Week 2020





	are you kitten me

**Author's Note:**

> Im running out of cat puns at this point huh  
> Edelbert Week, day three - Cats

_“My lady.”_

If Hubert had managed to master an art, and at quite an early age, if Edelgard was to judge it, it was most certainly the art of imbuing those two words with a myriad of emotions far vaster than it should have been possible. She had seen him utter them in sealed wrath, pledging his loyalty to her. She had witnessed his desperation and his sadness and his love and his elation. Given the many years they had been together, Edelgard was also quite proud of how she managed to read between the lines of it as well. 

And, in this particular instance, those two words carried all the resignation and all the complains of a horse’s indignated huff as it is given too much to carry. 

“My decision is final, Hubert,” she declared in an attempt at a solemn tone, but his name came out in a wheeze, as if the laugh couldn’t just contain itself. 

After all, there was very little to be serious about when the point of contention was a little ball of fur named _Whiskers._ Well, and one named Patches. And Tom…

“ _Four cats?_ ” Exasperation bled through his voice, cracking at the end.

And Spots. 

“And to think that your biggest improvement since leaving Enbarr would be in pointing out the obvious.” 

He grumbled something intelligible, something that must have spoken to the cats, the little family all exploring the new home, now some of them turned their faces towards Hubert, tilting their heads to the side. Despite the fact that she was still with her back turned to him, she could feel his grimace as he huddled closer to her, his chest pressed against her back as if he was trying to crawl inside her skin. 

Patches stirred, moving from his very comfortable spot on top of a chair. She had brownish eyes, gleaming even in the low light of the night. 

“You have managed to subvert my expectations many times during all those years, my lady, but this,” he mumbled, his breath hot on the back of her neck. “This has to be a new high.”

Predictably, the cat that stirred now was looking directly towards the most reluctant cat parent. Lucky for Edelgard as well, because Hubert was occupied peppering featherlike kisses on her throat.

“It warms my heart to know that I can still surprise you.”

He chuckled against her skin, his throat rumbling much like a purr. 

“We both know that you never cease to amaze me,” he husked, the kisses shifting to something warmer, wetter, his hands finally shameless finding their way on her body, pulling her closer, his embrace tight but pleasant, and, for moment, Edelgard herself forgot about the four cats roaming the room, closing her eyes, lost in the sensation as his hand slid under the–

That was, until Hubert stilled, frozen, his touch turning as frigid as the night outside. 

Her eyes shot open, raising in eyebrow. At first, she glanced over her shoulders, but Hubert’s eyes were focused right in front of her, squinted with some unbridled offense that she hardly got to witness. And, in front of her, a calico cat was sitting on the edge of the bed, all too curious about the pair of entangled humans. The mood shifted as quickly as it had formed, with Edelgard sparing the poor animal a smile. 

“Look at you, pretty girl. Do you want to say with us?”

“My lady.”

Ah, yes. Dread with a tinge of desperation.

In the end, Patches did stay with them for their first night in the room, which Edelgard deemed a good sign, considering how new the entire situation was. The cat was curled nicely near Edelgard’s belly, close enough to touch and far enough so Hubert wouldn’t complain. 

Still, Edelgard’s sleep had never been the best and that night was no different. Just for other reasons. 

A whiff of a step, the faintest shift of the mattress, the hoot of an owl outside, the smallest of sounds was enough to disturb her sleep. This time, however, the strange change was full of fur. And a pair of big, blue eyes. Tom. She smiled, knowing that Hubert couldn't possibly see as the cat made himself comfortable near his sibling. Slumber came back to her easier this time, with Hubert having shifted during the night, sleeping on his back beside her, and two cats as well.

Even so, it was rather rare for her to wake up twice during the same night. 

“It seems that your kind has invaded our bed.”

Hubert’s voice is deep, half-hissed, and perfectly recognizable, even through the haze of sleep. Edelgard stirred, but it was slow, merely seeking warmth rather than truly trying to wake up. Regardless, a firm arm hooked around her shoulders, pulling her closer, and, even in sleep, she nestled at his side.

“Still, I hope you and your siblings fulfill your end of the bargain. If I see but a simple mice wandering this place, you can consider me your enemy for as long as I deem necessary.”

A faint meow echoed in the night.

“I will take this as an agreement. Since Edelgard seems to be fond of the idea of you all slumbering beside us, I hope that you will least behave properly.”

A huff, a shift of the mattress, followed by silence. And, without anything more to focus on, Edelgard fell asleep easily, lulled by the rise and fall of his chest.

When she woke up again, the sun was already high in the sky, beams of sunlight gleaming bright and clear. A lazy morning, quite fitting. A smile made its way to her lips with ease and she stretched, rolling her shoulders, feeling the pull of muscles.

And, apparently, the touch of a very offended ball of fur.

Whiskers apparently had found her way to their bed as well in the middle of the night, and the cat had a pretty offended look on her face. The very sight was enough to bring a smile to her face. Ah, that was a good scene to witness when she woke up, certainly. But there was a way of making it better…

She shifted around, finding a lack of warmth at her side uncharacteristic, perhaps he had already got up, but still, she shifted around, only to find another kind of warmth. Another… ball of fur. A white ball of fur, for that matter. Curled, rounded and lying down between her and Hubert, who was still on his back, but… With a pair of balls of fur curled on his chest and stomach. Patches and Spots.

He looked strangely peaceful in sleep, his jaw slack, even the eyebags less dark than they usually are. And the cats too, seemed to have found joy in pinning him down. Ah, yes, Hubert waking up and looking at the two cats with the merciless look of I-will-push-you-off and still stalling with low threats and sighs. Her smile widened. Yes, that could work. 

A former Emperor, a loyal Minister and their four cats. Truly, it could work.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, edelgard named them all  
> Kudos/Comments/Feedback are always appreciated!!!


End file.
